In any computer system, there are limited resources (such as memory) in which tasks or functions must share. The term bandwidth, as used herein, refers to the conventional microprocessors, the way resources are managed is directly proportional to the performance of the system. When several competing programs in a PU (processor unit) are simultaneously trying to access a common resource, such as memory, all programs other than the one succeeding in accessing the resource are put on hold until the present program is through or the OS (operating system) forces a change. The competition for a resource can be even worse in a multiprocessor environment where programs in many different PUs can be simultaneously attempting access to a given resource.
Therefore there is a need to control when a program accesses a heavily used resource, such as a common bus, memory, a given I/O (input/output) device and so forth in a manner that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional systems. There is a further need to proportionally distribute access over a predetermined operational period in a manner that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional systems.